Angmarskie Opowieści, czyli Władca Pierścieni: Kroniki Expienia
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Być podróżnym w Angmarze to droga przez mękę. Być mieszkańcem Angmaru - o, tu dopiero zaczynają się prawdziwe trudności. Ale jest coś jeszcze gorszego... [LOTRO na wesoło, odcinek trzeci: opowieści weterana.]
1. Och to pech w Angmarze żyć

_LOTRO jest tak uroczo absurdalne momentami. Jak każda gra, właściwie. Ci co grali, zrozumieją ;) Kolejne odcinki być może nastąpią._

_1000 XP jeśli ktoś zgadnie, czego parafrazą jest tytuł._

* * *

**. . .**

**Och to pech w Angmarze żyć**

**. . .**

Początkowo Aeldirowi wydawało się, że służba w Angmarze to zaszczyt, dowód zaufania i uznania dla jego umiejętności. Miał rację – wydawało mu się.

Przez kilka pierwszych dni po przybyciu do Angmaru był jeszcze pełen zapału. Ale gdy tylko rozpoczął regularną służbę, bardzo szybko ten zapał stracił. Zrozumiał też, że dziwna mina, z jaką żegnał go ojciec, była wyrazem rezygnacji.

Po paru tygodniach pojął także, czym podpadł swojemu dowódcy. Brawura, chęć udowodnienia, że wie lepiej, mimo że miał o kilkadziesiąt lat doświadczenia mniej; to, czym zwykle podpadali młodzi, zbyt pewni siebie ludzie. Czasem inicjatywa okazywała się złym pomysłem, na przykład wtedy, kiedy ktoś próbował w pojedynkę ubić trolla. Zwykle takie spotkania kończyły się śmiercią – ubijającego, nie trolla. Aeldir wiedział, że miał dużo szczęścia. Żałował tylko, że aby docenić to, co miał, musiał popełnić tak ogromne głupstwo i za karę trafić do tego przeklętego kraju

Po paru miesiącach Aeldir tęsknił już nie tylko za Tinnudirem, za rodziną, przyjaciółmi i pewną miłą młodą damą z Ost Forod, ale nawet za marudzeniem swojego dowódcy, Calenglada. Co tu ukrywać, życie w Angmarze było trudne. Dla niektórych, na przykład dla niego, trudniejsze niż dla innych.

Przy zdrowych zmysłach trzymała go jedynie myśl, że przecież kiedyś ten koszmar się skończy, a on wróci do Evendim i będzie już zawsze potulnie słuchał dowódcy. A w chwilach, gdy nie pomagało nawet myślenie, pozostawało jeszcze krasnoludzkie piwo. Kiedy po wypiciu dwóch kufli człowiek odkrywał, że o dziwo wciąż jeszcze żyje i wszystko ma na swoim miejscu, to jakoś podnosiło na duchu.

To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy pozostawało już tylko piwo. Niestety, tego wieczoru nawet jego ulubione miejsce było zajęte.

Przy ciężkim dębowym stole, oprócz znajomych Strażników Północy, dwóch czy trzech krasnoludów i tyluż zbłąkanych elfów, siedziała tym razem także trójka nieznajomych. Wysoki, silny mężczyzna w ciężkiej zbroi, smukła kobieta w kubraczku, obwieszona świecidełkami, oraz elfka w długiej szacie. A także ryś elfki – z pozoru uroczy, łagodny kociak, ale gdy tylko zwierzak zerkał na kogoś obcego, przybierał wyraz pyska małego mordercy, jakim zapewne był.

Nie, żeby Aeldir zamierzał podchodzić bliżej do tego paskudnego zwierzaka. Tak, paskudnego, i nieważne, ilu sługusów Carn Dûm ten ryś zagryzł… Cóż, zgoda, może była to pewna okoliczność łagodząca.

Ponieważ jego miejsce było zajęte, przysiadł się do drugiego stolika, do nieco mniej znajomych Strażników. Nikt w towarzystwie nie był tego wieczoru zbyt rozmowny, co umożliwiało mu swobodne przysłuchiwanie się rozmowie przybyszów.

\- To piwo jest jakieś dziwne – stwierdziła kobieta.

Obdarzyła zawartość kufla podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, nachyliła się, powąchała i z niesmakiem zmarszczyła nos.

\- Przecież widziałaś po drodze, co tu rośnie. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

W Angmarze nie rosło wiele, a o tym, co rosło, chciało się jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Na to, co w Angmarze żyło i biegało, człowiek wolał na wszelki wypadek nawet nie patrzeć.

\- Spokojnie. – Elfka wydawała się odprężona, może dlatego, że jej kufel był już prawie pusty. – To krasnoludzkie piwo. Cokolwiek w tym było, na pewno już nie żyje – dodała pocieszająco.

\- Właściwie… - zaczął mężczyzna, zamyślony.

Zapewne nie było to jego pierwsze piwo tego wieczoru. W dodatku najwyraźniej upijał się na czarodzieja: alkohol budził w nim nagłą skłonność do głębokich przemyśleń.

\- Tutejsi naprawdę mają niewesoło – dokończył z namaszczeniem.

Fakt, z tym Aeldir by się zgodził.

\- Dziwaczna pogoda. Nic porządnego tu nie rośnie. – Mężczyzna pociągnął łyk piwa. – Do tego te wszystkie paskudne wyziewy z Carn Dûm. A na drogach pełno trolli, sług Angmaru, pająków, robali, wilków, wargów…

\- Niewyrośniętych smoków, drapieżnych żółwi, barghestów, ba, trafi się nawet upiór – uzupełniła elfka. – I te paskudne nietoperze. Strasznie opornie się spierają z ubrania, zwłaszcza przypalone.

\- Nie zapominajcie o orkach. – Kobieta ostrożnie zamoczyła usta w piwie, odsunęła kufel, wzięła głęboki wdech i duszkiem wychyliła połowę zawartości naczynia, tak, że nawet miejscowi krasnoludowie były pod wrażeniem.

\- Orkowie, we wszelkich możliwych odmianach – przytaknął mężczyzna. – A jak już trafi się demon-kobieta, to jest w połowie nietoperzem. Jak żyć? – spytał mężczyzna wnętrze swojego kufla.

Aeldir musiał przyznać, że to było bardzo dobre pytanie. Choć niewątpliwie retoryczne.

\- Nie bardzo to sobie wyobrażam – mruknęła elfka w zadumie. – Podróżujemy po Angmarze zaledwie od kilku dni, a już mam serdecznie dość tej przeklętej krainy.

Tego już Aeldir nie wytrzymał.

\- Dość?! – krzyknął, wstając od stołu z takim impetem, że przewrócił krzesło. – Dość?!

\- Och, wybacz. – Elfka wyglądała na nieco skonfundowaną. – Ciężko się tu podróżuje, ale rozumiem, że naprawdę ciężko jest, gdy się tu mieszka…

W tym momencie już zupełnie puściły mu nerwy.

\- Mieszka?! Podróżuje?! Ja tu jestem listonoszem! ! !


	2. Kielichy wznieśmy

**. . .**

**Kielichy wznieśmy**

**. . .**

Farin, syn Burina, już od dłuższego czasu obserwował trójkę nieznajomych, najwyraźniej podziwiających wnętrza. Bo też i było co podziwiać, stwierdził po raz kolejny, z uznaniem patrząc na robotę swoich przodków. Właściwie to jedynie ojca, bo tylko on pracował przy budowie Sal Thorina, ale słowo „przodków" brzmiało bardziej uroczyście.

Główną salę, imponującą jak i cała reszta podziemnego kompleksu, zdobiła potężna statua Thorina Dębowej Tarczy. Trójka nieznajomych – wysoki mężczyzna w ciężkiej zbroi, smukła kobieta w kubraczku, obwieszona świecidełkami, i elfka w długiej szacie, trzymająca na rękach rysia – stała chwilowo pod statuą i przyglądała jej się uważnie.

\- Urodą to nie grzeszył – stwierdziła kobieta w kubraczku, przyglądając się kamiennej rzeźbie. – Ale jak na krasnoluda wydaje się całkiem wysoki.

\- To pomnik – wyjaśniła uprzejmie elfka.

Kobieta w kubraczku wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie znam się na pomnikach. Są duże, ciężkie, nie da się ich ukradkiem wepchnąć do kieszeni, a później strasznie ciężko takie ustrojstwo po kryjomu sprzedać.

\- Myślicie, że na tutejszym rynku da się kupić podobny topór? – zastanawiał się mężczyzna, podziwiając oręż legendarnego już krasnoludzkiego króla.

Choć mężczyzna nie mógł tego widzieć, Farin przytaknął z uznaniem. Poza Górami Błękitnymi, Ereborem i Żelaznymi Wzgórzami takich nie produkowali; ba, podobnych ze świecą było szukać nawet w Gondorze, szczycącym się wysokim poziomem produkcji broni. Wprawdzie nawet Farin musiał przyznać, że gondorskie miecze były niezłe, ale krasnoludzkie topory były najlepsze.

\- Taki wielki i kamienny? Po co ci taki? Ciężkie to jak cielsko Smauga, przeciąć też nic tym nie dasz rady, co najwyżej możesz kogoś ogłuszyć. – Kobieta w kubraczku widocznie była wielbicielką mniejszej broni.

Przyglądając się jej uważniej, Farin zidentyfikował kilka sztuk tejże, zakamuflowanej jako spinka do włosów, nie, dwie spinki, klamra od paska; ba, nawet wstążka, którą przewiązany był kubraczek nieznajomej, wyglądała podejrzanie. Podobnie jak mniej więcej połowa jej świecidełek.

\- Cicho bądź, kobieto – burknął mężczyzna. – Chodziło mi o model.

\- To będzie Azanulbizar, rocznik 2799 – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Farin, podchodząc bliżej. – Ale osobiście polecałbym raczej Erebor 2941. – Wiedział, co mówi, bo sam posiadał właśnie ten model topora, i ze wszystkich niezawodnych modeli krasnoludzkich toporów ten był niezawodny najbardziej. – Zawsze możecie też wybrać prostszy, ale bardzo skuteczny, nieśmiertelny model Durin 1.

\- Chętnie rzucę okiem – zainteresował się mężczyzna i, nie czekając na reakcję towarzyszek, udał się w kierunku dzielnicy handlowej.

\- Faceci. Tylko broń im w głowie – stwierdziła z niesmakiem kobieta w kubraczku. – Hm, ciekawe, czy krasnoludy mają tu jakieś ładne fatałaszki... Macie? – zwróciła się do Farina.

\- Raczej nie, chyba że lubisz portki z kolczugi, złotko – Farin odpowiedział jej starym jak świat żartem. – Ale na pewno mamy biżuterię.

\- No tak, powiedz włamywaczce o świecidełkach. – Elfka westchnęła, patrząc na kobietę w kubraczku, szybko oddalającą się w kierunku dzielnicy handlowej. – Ludzie… – mruknęła z niesmakiem.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, dość niezręczna. Farin nie znosił niezręcznej ciszy, więc z właściwym krasnoludom taktem postanowił ją przerwać.

\- Hej, piękna – zagaił, uśmiechając się do elfki szeroko.

Elfka była wprawdzie wyższa od niego, ale cóż z tego. Ludzie też byli wyżsi. Ściany w krasnoludzkich siedzibach były wyższe. O górach już nie wspominając. Z jakiegoś powodu większość świata była wyższa od przeciętnego krasnoluda. Na szczęście jeśli ktoś potrzebował się dowartościować w kwestiach wzrostu, istnieli także hobbici, dzięki niech będą Mahalowi.

Farin rzadko kiedy potrzebował dowartościowania, a tego dnia nie potrzebował go jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Powodziło mu się nieźle, dzięki niech będą Mahalowi, u pasa miał pełną złota sakiewkę i swój zaufany topór o solidnym, krasnoludzkim imieniu „Rębajło +12" (z wygrawerowanymi na ostrzu runami, głoszącymi: „Na pohybel smoczym synom"). A w bliskiej perspektywie były pieśni biesiadne i piwo… no, i może towarzystwo tej ciemnowłosej elfki, która, pomimo widocznego braku brody, była całkiem niebrzydka. Zresztą, kiedy w twojej własnej rasie jest tak mało kobiet, nie wybrzydzasz, a przynajmniej tak uważał Farin. A nawet gdyby tak nie uważał, i tak postanowiłby zaprosić ją na piwo, po jednym czy dwóch rzutach oka na minę rysia, którego trzymała na rękach, ewidentnie traktując go jak małego, puchatego kotka. Mały morderca patrzył na Farina jakby zastanawiał się, z jakiej strony najlepiej zacząć zagryzać krasnoluda, za to tylko, że ten spojrzał na jego panią. Farin położył dłoń na toporze, a kiedy ryś znów zwrócił na niego swoje kaprawe ślepia, znacząco postukał palcami w ostrze. Wyraz mordy rysia natychmiast złagodniał… choć może dlatego, że elfka akurat podrapała zwierzaka za uchem.

\- Jestem Farin, syn Burina – przedstawił się uprzejmie. – Dasz się zaprosić na kufel piwa? – zapytał.

Ryś syknął. Elfka w zadumie spojrzała na Farina, na swojego rysia, a później znów na Farina.

\- Jak ta twoja przyjaciółka lubi biżuterię, to nie skończy wycieczki po rynku przed świtem – dodał i dorzucił do tego argumentu kolejny szeroki uśmiech.

\- No, to czemu nie – zgodziła się elfka.

\- Mamy tu świetną gospodę. – Krasnolud wyszczerzył się. – Mamy też stare krasnoludzkie porzekadło, które głosi, że wszystkie drogi prowadziły do kufla z piwem.

Elfka zamyśliła się.

\- A macie w tej świetnej gospodzie takie miodowe piwo, jakie importują do Dale z Ereboru? – spytała.

\- No ba! To u nas nauczyli się je warzyć!

. . .

Parę godzin później siedzący w gospodzie Farin wypatrzył u wejścia mężczyznę w zbroi i kobietę w kubraczku. Choć było to raczej niemożliwe, wydawała się obwieszona świecidełkami jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio.

Farin delikatnie stuknął łokciem siedzącą obok niego elfkę. Ta zerknęła w kierunku drzwi, radośnie pomachała przyjaciołom i spokojnie wróciła do opróżniania kolejnego kufla piwa. Po chwili razem z większością obecnych w gospodzie krasnoludów śpiewała „Złoto, złoto, złoto", a Farin z zachwytem wpatrzył się najpierw w stojące obok niej na stole puste już kufle, a potem w samą elfkę, jedynie leciutko podchmieloną. Akurat na tyle, że gdy puścił do niej oczko, wdzięcznie zachichotała. Zapewne w tym momencie ryś już zaczynał by go zagryzać, ale wcześniej zwierzak dorwał się do rozlanego na podłogę piwa i obecnie siedział na głowie Farina, zwinięty w kłębek, i najwyraźniej wydawało mu się, że jest czapką.

\- Chłopaki, a znacie jeszcze jakieś pieśni biesiadne? – zapytała nagle elfka i roześmiała się.

\- Ano, cosik się znajdzie – odparł siedzący obok Ginar, krewny i bliski przyjaciel Farina.

Machnął ręką, dając znak kompanom i muzykantom. Popłynęła nowa melodia, podejrzanie podobna do poprzedniej, i kolejna pieśń.

\- Piwo, piwo, piwo…

\- Nie, nie, nie! – Farin zerwał się z ławy.

Ryś, zaplątany w jego bujne włosy, smacznie spał dalej.

\- Słyszałaś już tę piosenkę biesiadną, co to ją ułożyli Strażnicy Północy? – zapytał.

Przy stole rozległy się gwizdy aprobaty oraz entuzjastyczne stukanie kufli i pięści o blat.

\- Jeszcze nie – elfka uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – Ale chętnie posłucham.

\- Dawajcie, chłopaki! – rzucił Farin do muzykantów.

Za chwilę popłynęła zacna pieśń, ułożona przez dzielnych Strażników Północy, patrolujących Angmar. Młody Strażnik, który ją stamtąd przywiózł, z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze długo po przybyciu do Ered Luin po każdym zejściu z siodła ze łzami radości w oczach całował ziemię.

\- Hej, ha! Kolejkę nalej! Hej, ha! Kielichy wznieśmy! To zrobi doskonale angmarskim opowieściom!


	3. Dziś prawdziwych grinderów już nie ma

_To bez wątpienia jest najgłupsze, co w życiu napisałam. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni. Uwaga na nisko przelatujący humor niskich lotów._

_Chętnie przygarnę pomysły na więcej opek do LOTRO, bo to taki wdzięczny temat jest!_

* * *

**. . .**

**Dziś prawdziwych grinderów już nie ma**

**. . .**

\- Ech, ci młodzi – westchnął z autentycznym bólem wiekowy, ale wciąż jeszcze dziarski bard.

\- Co wam znowu nie odpowiada, dziadku? – skrzywił się siedzący obok niego łucznik.

Nawet w słabo oświetlonej gospodzie dało się zauważyć, że był znacząco młodszy od towarzysza, mimo tego jednak posiadał znacznie mniej włosów. Od pewnego czasu zresztą golił czubek głowy i okolice, aby ten brak włosów ukryć. Cóż, całe owłosienie w rodzinie odziedziczył jego niewydarzony brat-pijak. Łucznik nazwałby go bardem, ale nie był pewien, czy pieśni biesiadne wliczały się w repertuar szanujących się bardów.

\- Dziś już nikt nie grinduje tak jak kiedyś – westchnął znów siwy bard.

\- Bo większość z tych, co grindowali za waszej młodości, już nie żyje – odparł taktownie łucznik.

\- Ci młodzi, niewychowani tacy! – fuknął bard. – Ale nie będę gadał o suchym pysku. Gdzie ten twój niewydarzony brat i nasze piwo, co?

\- No, posyłać mojego brata po piwo to jak posyłać krasnoluda po złoto. Może wróci, a może nie, ale tak sobie myślę, że tego piwa to jednak nie zobaczymy – skwitował łucznik, z niejakim żalem. – Co wam strzeliło do głowy żeby tego moczymordę po piwo posyłać?

\- Ano, żebyś nie był tak zajęty tamtą elfką, cośmy ją spotkali przed gospodą, to posłałbym ciebie – odparł z wyrzutem bard. – Ech, ci młodzi. Rozglądają się za spódniczkami, kiedy ważniejsze sprawy są do załatwienia.

Łucznik zgadzał się, że piwo było ważną sprawą. Jednakowoż, w życiu poszukiwacza przygód nieczęsto trafiały się okazje, by spotkać ładną kobietę, a co dopiero piękną elfkę, na dodatek łuczniczkę, jak i on sam…

\- Rozmawialiśmy o strzałach – wyjaśnił, nieco zbyt zapalczywie, zapominając, że tłumaczą się jedynie winni. – I łukach.

\- Tak, tak myślałem – stwierdził, podejrzanie wyrozumiale, bard. – I do czego żeście doszli?

\- No, pogadaliśmy sobie o naciągu, prawda, i o tym, z jakiego drewna najlepiej łuk robić, żeby ani za sztywny, ani zbyt giętki nie był, i jeszcze też, że łuk musi…

\- Być odpowiedniej długości, nieprawdaż? – podpowiedział bard.

\- No, bo musi. Żeby się o niego nie potykać przy bieganiu. – Łucznik podejrzliwie zmarszczył brwi. – Coś dużo wiecie o łukach.

\- Wiem to i owo – stwierdził skromnie bard. – Za młodu byłem niezłym wojownikiem. Wiele krain słyszało o Grindagornie i jego słynnym mieczu…

\- Tak, tak, z pewnością – zapewnił skwapliwie łucznik, nagle pewien, że wcale nie chce usłyszeć tej opowieści. – Może opowiecie innym razem, dziadku, co? A ja skoczę po piwo i zobaczę, czy uda mi się gdzieś znaleźć mojego niewydarzonego brata?

\- Przynosisz wstyd swemu ojcu, młody człowieku! – krzyknął obudzony bard, dla podkreślenia swojej wypowiedzi waląc pięścią w stół.

Łucznik musiał przyznać, choć z najwyższą niechęcią, że bard wciąż był w rękach prawie tak mocny jak w gębie.

\- Nie tak się wychowywało młodych za moich czasów! – kontynuował bard.

\- To znaczy jeszcze przed upadkiem Arnoru? – zapytał niewinnie łucznik.

\- Właśnie tak! – Na twarzy barda odmalował się wyraz nostalgii. – Ach, cóż to były za czasy! Pamiętam jak…

\- Tak, tak, wszyscy już wiedzą, że grindowaliście już na długo przed tym, jak Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru zdobył Fornost – mruknął łucznik.

\- Chcesz mnie obrazić, chłopcze? – uniósł się bard. – Pamiętam czasy, kiedy…

\- Na liście obu Drzew! – Do stolika podeszła elfia łuczniczka, o której przed chwilą rozmawiali, i w zdumieniu wytrzeszczyła na barda swoje śliczne oczęta. – Ty jesteś tym bardem, który uczył elfów i ludzi nabijać levele, kiedy Ostatni Sojusz ruszał na Saurona?!


End file.
